dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Cavalcade Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler2_1 = Frank Harry | Inker2_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle2 = Ghost Patrol: "The Haunted Tank" | Synopsis2 = Hitler's forces have created a super tank that carries a division of soldiers that can travel on land and in the sea. The Ghost Patrol must find a way to stop the tank before it successfully lands in America. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Professor Zimplepuss ** Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle4 = Black Pirate: "They Wind Up in the Doghouse" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Justin Valor * Donna Valor Antagonists: * Captain Gore Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler12_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker12_1 = Ed Wheelan | StoryTitle12 = Minute Movies: "Covered Caravan" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer13_1 = Al Smith | Penciler13_1 = Al Smith | Inker13_1 = Al Smith | StoryTitle13 = Mutt & Jeff | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Mutt * Jeff Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer21_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler21_1 = Jon Chester Kozlak | Inker21_1 = Jon Chester Kozlak | StoryTitle21 = Green Lantern: "Handsome John Riley" | Synopsis21 = Green Lantern feverishly works on trying to solve a crime before Handsome John Riley can move in on his girl, Irene Miller. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * John Riley Antagonists: * Torpedo Tony * Shifty Spiro Other Characters: * Chief of Detectives Brannigan * Police Commissioner Leaffe Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer24_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler24_1 = Irwin Hasen | Inker24_1 = Irwin Hasen | StoryTitle24 = Wildcat: "The Story Behind the Bellyache" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Sock Smith Antagonists: * Killer Hooke Other Characters: * | Writer25_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler25_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker25_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle25 = Red, White, and Blue: "Punk Junk" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer30_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler30_1 = Lou Ferstadt | Inker30_1 = Lou Ferstadt | StoryTitle30 = Flash: "The City on Wheels" | Synopsis30 = | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nicki Renaldi * Big Ben Dudley Other Characters: * John Bennett * Molly Bennett * Billy "Knuckles" O'Grady Locations: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Comic Cavalcade Archives #1. * Also appearing in this issue of Comic Cavalcade were: ** Hop Harrigan: "The Tin-Fish Bobsled" (text story) by Jon L. Blummer ** Simp O'Dill (newspaper strip reprints) by Sol Hess and Wallace A. Carlson | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}